Karma had to do with it!
by HaruhiUsangie0808
Summary: Usagi has a succesful job but everything goes down once she visits a Medium that tells her that she will love Mamoru, her boss or she will be cursed with bad luck. Mamoru has the same problem and looks for Usagi for an answer! will they find romance?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: So, like, I don't own Sailor Moon in any way, so please don't expect me to make a new season or something like that cause I know that I would ruin the entire series.

_A.N. Ok so one day I was reading this amazing novel that gave me an idea for the story. Though I am not going to concentrate on the original series since I never include the monsters and mainly conc__entrate on the romantic factor._

**Chapter 1**

Usagi Tsukino, a dazzling young woman who wanted to make a new life by herself, was preparing a fresh batch of her great new cookies. At the age of 18 and with the help of her best friend Makoto, she started her dream of owning her very own coffee shop. Makoto was the one who cooked and she was the one who made the designs and the names as well. To many, especially her parents, this was just a ridiculous idea. That they would break in weeks. Turns out, that same business was raising and booming with clients. And even the name of the shop appealed to them, "**Constant Cravings**".

When she searched for the best spot, she found a great space located near her old school and had the best location for people who needed sweets and caffeine in their daily lives. One bad part, her new boss. Well he wasn't her boss, but he was the manager of the space where she had her coffee shop. His name was so bittersweet and the only mention of it made have the chills, Mamoru Chiba.

That day she had a big offer. She would bake her cookies for a big party that the owners of the space had every year for Valentines Day. She was especially excited since she would earn a lot of money that day. Bad news was, Makoto reported sick that day so there was no one to replace her and she was left with all the work. Luckily enough she knew the recipe by heart and all she needed to do was bake all the batches for the party.

Once she got to the party, she put all the cookies in display and all of the most important people were there. The owner of the space was there, along with his son. I think his name was Maxfield Stanton. There were many new people she hadn't seen before, great ne customers! There was a woman in a big red tent, outside was a sign that read, "The Grand Madame Karma, _she sees it all and knows it all_".

"_Yeah sure, a__ll I need to know right now is if this thing is going to work or not, I really need the money" _thought Usagi.

The day went on and the party seemed tranquil, and by that I meant boring. "_Don't these people know how to party? All they talk about is business and money. Its Valentines Day! A time of love and caring, well if I had a boyfriend it would. Well, who needs a man when you have a successful shop?"_ Usagi thought. She normally spoke her mind, but seeing what she was risking she kept her mouth shut.

It was almost over and Usagi was still curious about Madame Karma. She went to give her one of her famous cookies and a cup of steaming coffee. There, she saw the red cape and the table with the crystal ball in the center. Typical. Usagi gave a pleasant smile to the woman, who seemed to be about 30 years old. Once she gave her the coffee and the cookie, Madame Karma smiled tenderly and felt relieved.

- Thanks a million my dear! Today is a cold day and a cookie is what I need to get my romantic flow going. All I see in these people, or what they ask, is how their business will be. Its Valentines Day and no one has asked me about romance!

- Maybe because they are too stuck up to even think beyond their stupid computers. I call them "Informal Clone" they are too serious and superficial.

- Now there is a great opinion I've been waiting to her all day!- said Madame Karma, she looked at her and up and down- you know I used to have legs like yours, when I was your age.

- Well you are going to love this cookie, it's called "Only for your legs", plus it's the shape of a cute high heel- Usagi smiled and gave her the cookie.

- Oh, god this is the most delicious cookie I have eaten, and trust me I have eaten too many cookies in my life- the medium laughed- How much do I owe you?

- Its on the house! I was going to bring it to you earlier, but as you can see my business is full.

- I always give something in return. Tell you what, I will read your future in return.

- Sounds good- Usagi shrugged. She sat in front of Madame Karma. Usagi was always curious to find out about her future, but never had the time to go to an actual medium.

- You have a bright aura, my dear. It has a tight connection- Madame Karma took out a stack of cards and put them on the table- I will employ the card with you, pick out 7 cards with your left hand -Usagi did as told and gave her the cards. After that Madame Karma put them in groups of three and began to read the first group- This represents your past. I see three people, two men and a woman, I'm guessing they are your mother and father and brother, am I right?- Usagi nodded- Well I see disapproval in them, especially your father. He didn't want you to open your shop.

Usagi nodded once more- He felt that I should go to college and I said I wanted to do a project with a friend and he outburst that I was supposed to become a lawyer or even an administrator of a huge company. I never cared for math, I even sucked at it in school so it wasn't great. I went on to this business because it was something I enjoyed and my friend Amee is in charge of counting the profits.

- Well I saw that decision in here. Now lets go to your present. I see a great success in your business, although I see a presence of someone that pulls you down, like a big spine on your back.

Immediately Usagi thought of the pompous arrogant of Mamoru Chiba that always criticized her work place calling it a waste of time and that the names of her creations were too scandalous. What did that jerk know about creativity?

- what will happen to that spine? Will he go away?

- Patience, my dear- said Madame- wait till I get to the future. Right now we are in your present. Even though your professional life is boosting with great things, I see your personal life is a bit contrary to it. I see loneliness. No masculine company, but…..

- But what?

- I see someone on the horizon

- Please tell me it someone nice- Usagi begged. It has been a while since she had a date, and the last one was a total lame waste of time!

- I see, someone who is hooked into your professional life. Now lets see the last row, that represents your instant future- after reading the last row Madame Karma looked at Usagi with a half smile- do you remember when we talked about that spine up your ass? I can see he is a man , close to you although not in a personal way. Maybe a work partner- she looked at her eye- do you know who Im talking about?

- I can think of one man that I consider a spine up my ass- Usagi rolled her eyes- He is the one who takes care of the building.

- Yes I see he is a man of power.

- Yeah, a powerful idiot!

- What's his name?

- Mamoru Chiba- Usagi answered- Can you tell me if he will leave soon? Tell me he is going to be transferred to Siberia? Antarctica? Africa?

- No. On the contrary. His connection with you will change completely. He will change from "pain in my ass" to "I cant live without him".

Usagi dropped her jaw and began to laugh her guts off- You must be talking about another spine up my ass, because I _know_ its not him.

- Sweetheart, I assure you that he is. These are the cards, and Karma doesn't lie. Plus, you cant escape Karma. If you try to escape from it, you will be forever cursed. And trust me, you don't want that to happen- Madame Karma grabbed Usagi's hands and looked at her in the eyes- Mamoru Chiba, even when you think he is the most idiot of the world, is the love of your life.

_A.N Hello everybody!Well I already explained to you guys that we aren't going to concentrate on SM we are just going to use the characters and twist it for a more spicy way. I hope you guys like thos__e story cause there are more spicy things to come and I assure you this will be everything but innocent. I really hope you like it! Got to book it! _

_Xoxo _

_Usangie_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: -Welcome to the Big Burger, can I take your order?

- Yeah give me an "I don't own Sailor Moon" burger with a side of "why is the world so cruel?"

**Chapter 2**

Mamoru Chiba was looking at Usagi Tsukino from across the garden and as he looked at her, e felt his body feeling tense. There was just something about that woman that didn't feel right, at least not for him. He didn't understand what it was, but she was strange and she always got to his head making him irritated. Surely it was because of her notorious shop with all those extravagant and sensual names plus the way that she decorated the place was not exactly decent. I mean, who ever called a cookie "_Chocolate Orgasm_" or a coffee called "_Hot, wet, and wild_"?

The first day the store opened he went inside for a cappuccino so he could go to work, when suddenly Usagi came to the counter with a great smile and asked him if he wanted the specialty of the day, "_A Slow Trip To Pleasure_". That happened less than a year a go and he still remember the way he had jumped when he saw such an innocent girl pronounce those words. But it was more the amazement of the tone in her voice and the spark in her eye that seemed to invite him, and he had stood in shock. He had never been so nervous with a woman in all his life than he had been that day in the coffee shop.

If it weren't for the fact that "Constant Cravings" was the shop that produced more profits in the entire space, he would have canceled Usagi's contract a long time ago. Having her caused too much problems. Especially since Usagi was a complete opposite of him. She was outgoing and outspoken, while he was a calm person who did what he was ordered. He preferred the calm of having a boss than doing all by yourself. Every time he would tell Usagi that the way she sold things were too extravagant, but she just laughed and told him that it was exactly that extravagance, sex to be precise, is what sold the most.

True it as it may be, there was just too much and there were rules in the contract that established that she must control her decorations, but since no one ever complained things stayed as they were. But soon would come the day that she would regret this, since every time she changed her front window decoration she exploited more and more the theme of sexuality.

He looked around and saw Usagi standing outside of the tent of the medium he had assigned for entertainment for the party. He saw her eyes, two big crystals that shine like the sky in a hot spring day after a great storm. They kind of resembled Mamoru's favorite cupcake, white cupcake with blue icing. Every time he saw those two eyes he wanted a cupcake. He tried to look away but instead he looked at her up and down looking at every centimeter of her body. She wasn't dressed in a sexy dress like the other women in the party, in fact she was in her uniform, a white blouse and black pants. So then why did he feel so strange? It was ridiculous to feel attracted to a woman who he didn't even know on a personal field. But every time he saw her he imagine her lips moving slowly offering him a "Slow Trip To Pleasure".

- Are you going to visit the Medium?

Mamoru shook his head, as if he were coming out of a trance and look beside him. There standing was Motoki, his best friend, with a cookie in his hand and a great smile, since he was always optimistic.

- Excuse me?- asked Mamoru.

- I said, are you going to go see the medium?

- Naa! I don't believe in that gibberish!

- Why don't you calm yourself down and have a good time? Its your party!- Motoki cheered him since it was true, he had organized everything to impress the owner of the space. The owner wasn't especially fond of having a party, but seeing the opportunity to get new customers and keep happy his investors. He left Mamoru with the job and he put it in himself to make the best party ever.

Motoki gave a small punch in his ribs and gave a sneaky smile to Mamoru- Seems like Usagi is getting her cards read.

- You know her?- Mamoru asked surprised.

- How can I not know the owner of the coffee shop that is close to my office? Plus I remember her since she was a teenager when she used to go to the Arcade Shop where I used to work. She is a very sweet young girl.

- Sweet wouldn't be the right term to describe her- said Mamoru smirking.

- You're right, the correct term would be "Intensely Hot"- Motoki said with a seductive smile. A certain sense of jealousy began to grow in Mamoru's stomach but he didn't listen to it and looked at Usagi.

- Hot? You think so?

- Are you kidding? You're the manager of the space and you haven't noticed her?

- I've noticed her- Mamoru said.

- And haven't you noticed that Usagi is a hotty with a body? I mean she is so hot she could make a pool go on fire!

- Well that may be true but her products and her technique for selling them left much to be desired.

- Well its those product of hers that keep me alive! Yesterday I tried this new cookie called "Sugar kiss" and I'm telling you, that woman can make a grown man cry with them! They are extremely delicious! I wished she could make this cookie called "Wild Sex In The Back Seat Of A Car", I would sure try that…..with her.

Mamoru looked at Motoki with a death glare and Motoki smiled innocently- Sorry dude, I forgot I was walking on your turf.

- What in blazes are you talking about?- Mamoru asked Motoki confused.

- Dude, you gave me the death glare! That means you are interested in her. Plus you haven't stopped looking at her since she went into the tent. For one thing I'm happy that you finally are into a girl that isn't a total stuck up. Bad thing for me is now don't have a chance. Maybe she has a sister.

- Ok I am NOT interested in Usagi Tsukino! If I'm looking at her its because I'm trying to see what she is going to do next because she always wants to irritate me by doing something out of the ordinary. Two, I am not always interested in stuck up girls. And three, if you want her you can have her.

- If you continue to say that I'm going to end up believing that, and just so you know you do date uptight, stuck up women, all the time! Every girl is a copy of the other! Boring to hell too. But Usagi is not boring in any way! Good thing you don't like her cause I've been hitting on her all week and she has been sweet but just that, sweet. Could be she has a boyfriend.

Mamoru got relieved that Usagi didn't pay attention to Motoki but suddenly felt frustrated that she could have a formal boyfriend. Wait, why the hell was he worrying? He didn't care for her personal life!

- Come on, lets get your future read! Maybe we can find out if there is a woman that can shake your chubber! I bet its Usagi!

- Why don't you go and see about yourself- Mamoru said- You need a woman more than me.

- I already got a date with a girl I met in the supermarket, her name is Genevieve and she was talking about Broccoli when I met her.

- But you hate Broccoli.

- Well for that babe, it was well worth it. You got to see her body to know what I'm talking about. Besides you need a spin around the town, meet a girl that you can have a good time. When is the last time you had sex?

- I am not telling you- Mamoru rolled his eyes, though her knew it had been a long time. But he wasn't going to tell Motoki that! He would die of laughter if he knew.

- Mamoru, either you tell me, or I'm going directly to Usagi and telling her that you want her.

- God you're like the nosy brother I never wanted! Two months! There! Happy?

- DUDE! Your middle part is going to fall off if you don't do something about it!

- Oh brother! Do you always think about this or is the Valentines Day spirit swelling you mind and apparently your machine as well?- Mamoru rolled his eyes- I am going to see if I can get a girl if it will get you off my case!

- Ok, but let's have fun tonight, go see the medium, she can tell you about your love life! Maybe Usagi can get it to be more fun.

- NOT HER!

- Ok but at least she can give us a clue to whom- Motoki patted Mamoru on his shoulder and got him close to the tent and they saw Usagi coming out. She looked for an instant at Mamoru and then quickly turned to Motoki

- Motoki, I'm glad to see you- She smiled tenderly- Are you missing my double coffee with no foam?

- That and your cookies- he smiled back- they are the best things I have ever had in my life!

Usagi smiled and her smile that seemed to be the most contagious thing ever. Damn! Mamoru loved contagious smiles and particularly this woman had the sexiest contagious smile ever! Curse his bad luck!

- Mamoru- she said in a serious voice.

- Usagi- he greeted. Usagi looked at Motoki and then looked at him and asked:

- Are you acquainted?

- Yes we are very good friends since high school.- he said all serious.

- Now that's something you don't see every day- she laughed.

- It seems you are surprised to see that I have friends.

- Well at least one who is very charming.

- I am charming. I am just not that patient with people who tend to irritate me daily with their over the top decorations to a shop that leaves very little to the imagination. The mannequins I saw in the morning on the front window of your shop were completely naked!

- I'm sorry but my mannequins are completely dressed- Usagi protested.

- In an evident way like a slap.

- Is that an invitation?- her eyes sparked with a flame of anger.

- I didn't know you had violent tendencies.

- Only with people who irritate me and put me nervous

- Speaking of nervous - he pointed with her index finger- your front window is….

- Provocative? Interesting?

- Excessive!

- Thanks for the compliment!- Usagi smiled.

- THAT WAS NOT A COMPLIMENT!

- Coming from you, the fact that you actually noticed the front window is a compliment in itself. Tell me did you really just look at it or were you so wrapped in yourself that when you were looking at your reflection you accidentally saw it?

- Evidently our last conversation about the decoration was but alas forgotten- he rolled his eyes- Seeing as how you have such a short attention spam.

- Don't you dare insult my intellect! I know what you said! I know what I said! Don't come up to me with those airs of superiority and insult me.

- Well if you can remember then you must have not heard.

- I know how to hear and to remember, but I also know this exquisite word called "ignore" if you want I can get a dictionary for you so you can look it up! Oh and FYI you wouldn't know creativity even if it bit you up the ass!

- You obviously don't know me.

- Oh I know you very well- she looked at him up and down with certain air of despise.

- I have that feeling too- he said ironically- how lucky for both of us.

- I wouldn't employ that term in this case. But I see we finally agree in _something!_

- I think it is the first time- he smirked.

- So will you be coming by my shop? I just made a new cookie in the shape of a pair of lips- she smiled before she added- It's called, "BITE ME!"

Motoki tried his hardest not to laugh but obviously it was in vain. Mamoru turned around and glared at his friend. Damn, he had forgotten about his friend and of Madame Karma as well, who was standing behind Usagi. He smirked and went to Madame Karma before he said:

- No thanks, I'm not in the mood for coffee. But maybe you can give Motoki, seeing how he _LOVES_ your coffee and cookies- then he walked to Madame Karma and shook her hand- Madame Karma I am….

- Mamoru Chiba- she whispered amazed.

- Yes, well I came to see if you can tell me my future- he said without showing surprise as to how she could know his name.

- Your aura is bright and exceptionally bright- Madame Karma said as she saw Mamoru's hand then she turned to Usagi and made a movement with her head- Usagi, dear, please leave. Mr. Chiba and I have a lot to talk about.

Mamoru couldn't think of anything to say to Madame Karma. He was guessing that she would read some plain old cards say some mumbo jumbo and he would just nod. Then he would thank her and leave. How bad could it be?

_A.N. Hello my dear readers! I am so glad many of you liked my first chapter! Thank you so much for those amazing reviews! You are all in my heart always! I am progressing to the good part but you guys are going to have to wait a couple more chapters to see anything sexual! Of course there will be sexy moments in the next chapter, but don't think they'll get it on so fast! (Much to my dismay) ok guys! Please give me your opinions! And if you like please review and recommend this to anyone! Got to book it!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Look! Up in the sky! It's a bird! No, it's a plane! No, Usangie doesn't own Sailor Moon!

**Chapter 3**

It was almost midnight when Usagi closed the doors of "Constant Cravings" and crossed the garden to go to the parking lot that consisted of many floors that the building had. The smell of the rain was still in the air because of the sudden storm that had appeared out of nowhere. She began to curse those stupid weather reporters for lying. "_Cloudy with low chances of rain MY ASS!_" thought Usagi. Luckily, it rained just when the party had started when the party was reaching its end. Actually, the rain helped her sales since everyone went to her shop to shelter from the rain, so they went to "Constant Cravings" for both shelter and a hot cup of coffee.

But even when Usagi had sore feet and her back ached like hell, it was all worth it. She had a made sales record and had three jobs for next week. By nine o clock, after putting the "CLOSED" sign on the door, she had begun to bake a fresh batch of cookies for tomorrow mourning and began the paperwork she had. It might not be the most romantic way to spend a night on Valentines Day, but at least it was less troublesome than men usually gave.

When she went to the elevator and she pushed the button to call the elevator. She heard a car turning on and seconds later she saw a red sports car pass by her on his way to the exit. Once the car passed she immediately saw the driver, Mamoru Chiba.

- God night to you to- she said sarcastically when he had already passed. It was more than obvious that he had spent the night in his office on a Saturday night, and on Valentines Day, It didn't surprise her that a man like him didn't have a date on the most romantic night of the year. "_You don't have a date either missy!"_ a voice in her mind reminded her.

So what if she didn't have a man! She was sure that Minako would have gone boy-crazy trying to find her a date and the guy would be a total weirdo or too self-centered. She was sick of first dates and having to put up with them. "_I guess my hopes have just disappeared with the time_" she thought.

What the hell was happening to the elevator? She pushed the button and no answer.

- Great!- she yelled. So she grabbed her purse and went to the stairs. Fuck! Six flights of stairs were enough work out for a year! She went to her car and placed the key in the ignition. She twisted, but no answer. She tried it one more time and still no answer. Stuck with a car with a dead battery, at midnight, and on a parking lot! She took out her celphone but her battery was dead as well. Now that's odd cause she had checked the battery this mourning and it was full. "_FUCK! CAN THIS GET ANY WORSE!"_

And it could! Because she went down the six flights of stairs and once she saw the red sports car and outside of it was Mamoru. He was all messy, with his shirt untucked, his tie loosened, and without his jacket. He almost seemed human!

- What are you doing here?- they asked at the same time.

- The battery of my car is dead, what's your story?

- My car has no gasoline. Which is odd since I filled it last night. I'm guessing those Gas stealers I heard on the news did it! GOD! I have a car that wont work, my celphone battery died as well and I'm stuck here!

- God, you are sooo grumpy!

- I'm sorry- Mamoru sighed and rubbed his temples- I'm tired and it's been a long night, and it gets longer and longer.

- I also have a deceased celphone. Isn't that a coincidence.

- Coincidence indeed.

- Yeah, it's almost as if we were cursed…

She remembered Madame Karma's words. "_Karma doesn't lie. Plus, you can't escape Karma. If you try to escape from it, you will be forever cursed. And trust me, you don't want that to happen_"

"_Ridiculous!" _she thought. It was ridiculous to think that Mamoru was the man of her life. She looked at him and she noticed he was looking at her strange.

- Is something wrong?- she asked.

- No. I was only thinking of something the medium to me earlier- he shook his head- It doesn't matter.

Something Madame Karma told him? Holy god. Did she tell Mamoru the same things she told her? That she was the woman of his life? It couldn't be true. That was way humiliating. Even when she knew the answer, she just had to ask…..

- Mamoru, did Madame Karma mention me when she read the cards?

He looked at her cautiously, confirming her suspicion.

- Why do you ask?

- Because she mentioned you in my future. She said something about matching Auras and things like that…

- Things like that? What do you mean by "Things like that"?

- Gibberish. That we are compatible.

- Perfect for one another?

- Exactly!

- Now that's silly!

- Yeah! The greatest silliness I've heard in years.

- Exactly. Did she tell you that if you fight against it you were going to be cursed?

- Yeah- she said as she tried to smile but she just couldn't- do you think that the broken down cars and the dead cell phones are because of the curse?

- Of course not. I don't believe on that silliness. Shit happens. I don't believe in that medium either. I bet she is just a hoax.

- I read an article in the New York Times, and it says she has been very certain with many couples and she has helped the police in many cases. But when she talked about me I just didn't believe her.

- Me neither- he smiled weakly, trying to convince himself that was true.

- Look, I'm going to go to the store to call for car assistance, if you want you can come to the store too.

- I was going to offer you to come to the office.

- But in the shop there is hot coffee and I have cookies. Don't argue with me. The night is horrible without you and me arguing.

- You're right. I'm sorry.

- Damn, you're not sorry, you are lame at lying- she laughed.

They walked through the garden and took a shortcut through the grass. Suddenly a click. They stood still a second.

- What was that?- asked Mamoru.

- No clue- Usagi said. Suddenly a bunch of tubes came from the ground and began to come out water- The sprinklers! Great! My ass is wet! Can anything worse happen?

- Don't say that because I've discovered that many worse things can happen. Well, might as well get out of this water.- He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the garden. Usagi was doing her best to keep up. They were jumping to jump the sprinklers. When they reached "Constant Cravings" just before getting to the door, Usagi fell and grabbed herself to Mamoru. It was supposed to keep her in balanced but it made them both fall. He landed just on top of her.

She looked up and saw Mamoru's face. During a couple of seconds she felt as if the oxygen was being taken away. It was nice to have him with her.

- Usagi…- he incorporated himself with his forearms and the inferior part of his body was on Usagi- Are you ok?

"_I don't think so! And it's all your fault!" _she thought. She tried to move but when she noticed how her wet body just slipped under Mamoru, she froze completely. He kept looking at her and stayed completely still, but a part of his body was moving independently.

Oh My God! Wasn't cold water supposed to have a calming effect on men? Either Mamoru had a huge pickle in his pants or her theory was completely wrong! He got off and pressed his teeth.

- Are you alright?

She just nodded and sat up- I'm ok, wet and cold, but otherwise ok.

- I'm glad. Now let's get out of here before we need a raft to get out.

Usagi tried to get up but she felt a sudden a pain in her ankle.

- OW!- she shouted- I think I twisted my ankle.

- Does it hurt?

- Hell yeah! Or I wouldn't have shouted "ouch!"

Mamoru grabbed her and carried her.

- What are you doing?

- I think it's obvious- he said- I'm taking you in my arms to the store.

- I can walk!- she said defending herself- or at least I can walk on one foot.

- Yeah but it would take you a week to get there- he laughed. He went directly to "Constant Cravings".

- Not bad for a guy that spends his days behind a desk- she said smiling.

- I do not spend all day behind a desk!

- Take a joke why don't you!- she smiled

- You're so…..- he shut up in the last minute and looked took her down. He looked at her up and down. He tightened his teeth and looked at her eyes- Where is your key?

- In my bag…..that I left when I fell down.

- Why didn't you pick it up?

- I would have, but you carried me like a sack of potatoes all the way here- she smirked.

- Well, I'm sorry for helping you- he said ironically- next time I will let you soak yourself in the ground.

- Alright, you're right. I'm sorry and I thank you for your help.

- Did you hit your head when you fell- he raised an eyebrow.

- Ha, ha! No. But I know when o say I'm sorry when I'm wrong.

- Apology accepted. Now going back to you're purse- he turned around and saw the little bult that was getting wet.

- DAMN! That purse was new!

- Moan later. I have to go for it and that means I have to leave you in the ground- he saw as she was sitting on the ground- Did I hurt you?

His gaze was paralyzing. And his voice, so deep like he had just woken up from a long night of passionate sex. She felt his breath so warm on her lips and she noticed how their lips were so close. In that she experimented a extracorporeal sensation, as if she was getting closer and closer to his lips. She blinked and the image went away.

- Usagi, did I hurt you?

When she heard the note of preoccupation in his voice she went back to reality. She shook her head.

- I'm fine, go- she said as she tried to get up and incorporated herself against the wall- Go!

"_Yeah, go before I put my arms around your neck. Oh god how I wanted to touch your chest and abs to see if they are as spectacular as they seem! And I also wanted to see inside your pants to see if what I felt back there was true_!" she thought.

He sighed, nodded, and went back to the garden for her purse. There was no doubt that Mamoru Chiba had an awesome body But Madame Karma was crazy if she thought he was the man of her life.

"_WOW!"_

That wasn't exactly the way she should be reacting. She should be reacting the opposite way! Then, what the hell was she going to do about it?

_A.N__. Hi! I'm glad that you are all liking this story! I loved your reviews! Seriously keep it up! I'm A it busy since I'm graduating from High School this week and I also have test results for my College entrance exam! Talk about stress! Anyways, if you like this story, please give me your opinion! I love hearing from you! Oh and thanks for all those people who added me to their Favorites! Got to book it! Love Ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon in any way, unless giant cows were to be flying in the sky *Usangie looks out the window* Nope I don't see any.

**Chapter 4**

Mamoru was on his way top grab Usagi's purse and he was thanking the cold shower that the sprinklers were giving him. What the hell was he doing? It was a ridiculous question since he knew exactly what was going on. The problem was that he could still feel the sensation of Usagi's body on him. He could still se the expression on her face and the erotic sensation of her body slipping underneath his. He could remember the scent of sugar on her wet skin, a mixture of sugar and flowers that shouldn't seem so attractive, but it seemed to be the sexiest perfume ever.

He couldn't remember the last time he was so ecstatic over a woman so easily. Only with the look in her eyes and jus one look at her sexy, wet lips he went from cero to a hundred in just one second. A physical reaction she noticed right away. That he couldn't stop. And that he couldn't understand nor explain. Without a doubt she was an attractive woman. But why was the woman that made him so angry the one that made him feel this way?

He tightened his teeth. All this was the medium's fault! Ever since she read his future, he wasn't able to forget her words. It was madness, because he didn't believe in those things. He was supposing she goggled him to know about his professional life, and maybe Motoki told her about his personal life. But what she said about his future, that he had the love of his life all long right in front of him.

Usagi Tsukino.

A strange sensation overpowered him when he said that name. He had told the medium she was wrong, but she just focused her dark eyes and kept on about how his and Usagi's auras matched and things like that. A load of gibberish!

He went down to pick up the purse and ran back to "Constant Cravings", where Usagi was waiting for him. Usagi with her white blouse that was stuck to her skin almost like it were her second skin. Under the moonlight she had a hot and sexy aspect that seemed to fire up Mamoru and make the situation even worse than what it already was.

When was he ever going to stop thinking about that? He was thinking of taking her wet clothes off and kiss her sexy lips. Although to be sincere, he had those thoughts even before he went to see the medium. Ever since the day she offered him a "Slow Trip to Pleasure". Luckily, in that moment he could set aside that thought most of the day. Maybe his thoughts were going wild just because she was wet. A woman who is wet can make a man fantasize a lot. Once she got dry everything was going to go back to normal. Hopefully.

He went to her and handed her the wet purse.

- Thanks- she mumbled.

Once Usagi opened the door of the shop, he took her in his arms once more and carried her in, trying hard not to think about how wonderful it felt to have her in his arms.

- Its not necessary for you to take me in your arms- Usagi said, but her protest was not sincere. Actually she had said it in a deep and sexy voice.

He looked as her huge Azure ayes, her luscious lips, her blond golden hair, and felt captivated. He did a huge effort to stop looking at her as he entered the store and closing the door with his foot.

- It may not be necessary taking you in my arms, but I brought you here and I'm not going to die if I take a couple more steps- That wasn't all true, because having Usagi's body so close to his was going to kill him- Come on, Let me check that ankle, then you can talk about if you need help to walk or not.

He was heading to the sofa that was placed in the left side of the store but Usagi stopped him in the act.

- Not there, I don't want to ruin the sofa. Take me to the counter, I can manage there.

Mamoru obeyed and took her to the counter and sat her by the cash register.

- Where is the light switch?- he asked.

- Next to the door, in the right side.

Mamoru went back to the door and switched the light on. When he went back he saw Usagi with her leg pulled out and making circular movement with her ankle. Drat! Even that looked hot! And she had those red fingernails that made it even worse. He forced himself to look away but his eyes were glued to her. That drated white blouse was stuck to her body like cellophane paper. "_No, STOP! Stop thinking about it and don't look at her directly_"!

- So how is it?- "_Hard and painful_" a voice in his mind said but he rather tried to ignore it.

- Its ok, look, I can move it!- she continued to make circular movements.- I think it was only the pain of the moment. At least I'm glad I wasn't wearing a skirt when I fell.

- Oh really- he said softly, "_Cause I would have seen your ass_" he thought. Then his mind wandered off, what underwear was she wearing? Would she be wearing a combination with her bra or maybe she wasn't wearing anything at all….

- Mamoru, are you ok?- Usagi woke him up.

"_No_" –Yes!

- You look rather red.

- It's the light…..and the fact that I'm a bit tired after carrying you through the garden.

- Are you saying I'm fat?

- No, why do women always ask that?

- Because men always make commentaries that are interpreted to think so.

- Well, just so you know I wasn't calling you fat, you're…

- What?

"_Great, sexy, you make my heart pound so fast and so hard that I think my heart is going to fall_"

- Are you looking for a compliment Usagi?

- A compliment? From you? I highly doubt that! I would be completely silent if I ever heard you say a compliment from you.

- Well if it's the only way to get you to close your mouth, I'll try it. You have great curves.

- Wow, thanks. You must get a lot of women with that phrase- she said ironically- Well, thank you, I suppose. I should get some ice.

- Ice. Yeah. That's a good idea. Something cold is what I, I mean, you, need- Mamoru saw how she was almost about to come down from the counter to look for ice but he stopped her- Stay right here and let me look at your ankle.

Mamoru was regretting those words as soon as he left. If he looked at her ankle, that would mean he would be very close to Usagi. And that was the last thing he needed. But even though he was denying getting close to her, he stood by her side.

- May I?

She put her hands on the counter and got closer to him to see her ankle, which made a great view of her breast.

- I never thought you would be the polite boy that would ask permission before he could touch.

- I guess you don't know much about me. Now let me see your ankle- Mamoru tried to stay steady and press the ice on her ankle. He was surprised by his great skill of auto control. Usagi was looking at Mamoru with a lot of curiosity, like a cat.

- So what does a manager know about broken ankles?- she asked to break the ice.

- I stayed at a camp as a monitor and in a rescue team for many summers. It has been a long time since that happened, but I can still remember how to fix a broken ankle- he made circular movements with her ankle- Does it hurt when I do this?

- No

He could feel the weight of her stare as he was moving her ankle. A beautiful ankle he had to let go. He looked up and saw her face as she smiled.

- So?- Usagi asked

- So what?

- So what's the situation?

"_I'm guilty of having a huge desire as a cause of a transitorily mental derivation. And I don't know how long I can last without having to explode"_

- My ankle?- Usagi asked as she saw that he wasn't answering her question.

- Its alright- he said, coming back to reality. He tried to let go of her, but he began to massage her feet- There's no need to call a surgeon.

- That's….- she moved her ankle in Mamoru's hand- Ohh! What a joy!- she closed her eyes and made a moan, that made Mamoru get exited again- What a joy!- she said after she moaned and open here eyes.

Mamoru stood still again and he could see the excitement in her eyes.

- Mamoru….I think we should take our clothes off.

_**A.N.**__ Aloha my dear readers! I know you all must be wondering about my HUGE absence, but let me just tell you that I have been on a long vacation in which I have been traveling to McAllen, TX and San Luis Potosi, Mexico! Oh and BTW I passed my entrance exam and now I will become a Language Arts teacher! Yay! I have been way busy and I must excuse myself but I'm sort of back and prepared for more sexy scenes for our two favorite lovers! _

_I read all of your wonderful reviews, though many of you are a little less than expressive! I know I have to make a new chapter and update as soon as I can but there is no need for you guys to remind me that! I would love to hear personal opinions about this story and what you think. Free your mind and tell me more! Well got to book it! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I pity the fool who thinks Usangie owns Sailor Moon!

(**A.N.** this chapter will get a little uptone and will have some scenes that are not suited for underage kids But if you give a damn go ahead and grab some chocolate and hold on tight! ^^)

**Chapter 5**

Usagi could see it in his eyes. It was only a matter of time for it. He had a dark look in his eyes and he seemed to have his eyes set on her. She could see the passion and the desire that were threatening to kill him.

-Take our clothes off?- Mamoru asked- But Usagi, we haven't even kissed

Mamoru was smiling with a seductive smile that Usagi felt she was going to shake. His eyes made her weak and she was sitting there with nothing to say. He was getting closer and closer to her and there was nothing she could do. She couldn't move, or better yet her body didn't respond to what her brain was ordering.

- We can take this slow if you want Usagi- He whispered with a deep voice.

Usagi liked the way he said her voice. It was deep, sexy and it was hypnotic. She tried to wake up from that hypnotic attack but only to be surprised once more.

- What I tried to say was…..

But she didn't even finish her sentence. Mamoru kissed her lips slowly and seductively. He grabbed her back skin so he could hold on and she put her hands on his chest. Letting herself go with the sensations that were forming in her mind, she let his tongue explore her mouth and she let go of all the pressure she had been withstanding. When they broke the kiss they both had to breathe heavily to recover the air they were missing.

- Ok, what was that?- Usagi asked completely confused.

- Other than something amazing, I have no clue- Mamoru smiled as he saw her eyes. He didn't know why he did it but he had felt better. All that pressure was going to kill him and when he kissed her he felt free, but not completely.

- Do you usually kiss every woman like that?- Usagi asked him in a playful tone.

- No, only those who invite me to take our clothes off.

- What I meant to say was that we should put on some dry clothes and take these off. But if you want to catch a cold, by all means.

Mamoru smirked and separated from Usagi as she tried to get off the counter. "_She seems to enjoy torturing me_" Mamoru thought a bit irritated. He tried to recover from what just happened and he looked as Usagi walked to the phone. Her hips seemed to sway tentatively as she walked and the wet pants were also stuck to her skin making him see her round butt.

- I think its best we get dressed- Usagi suggested.

- Yes, but unfortunately I don't carry around a spare change of clothes and I'm thinking you don't have men's clothes either.

- I don't have spare clothes, but my mannequins do so we can just use that.

- Hell no! I prefer the suggestion of getting naked- Mamoru smiled trying to grab Usagi's hips and he hugged her- And while we are at it we can do other things.

- Of course- Usagi tried to turn around to see him. She enjoyed the way he nestled his arms around her and the feeling if being in his arms. He kissed her sweetly as if he tried to convince her of the idea and to her it didn't seem like at first. Damn her conscience for waking up in the worst moment- NOT! What we should do is call the Car Association so they can help us with our cars and get some dry clothes and get a cookie while I'm at it. Now if you don't want to put on some dry clothes, feel free to stay in our wet clothes and get a cold. But you are not getting naked while I'm around.

Usagi pushed him away and went to the window where her mannequins were and she took off the clothes. It was more like lingerie but they were useful pajamas. Hers was a red dress that seemed to be a little small for her, and his was a black pajama combination with little red hearts.

- Heck no I am not going to put on that!- Mamoru said.

- Suit yourself- Usagi shrugged- get a cold for all I care.

- Has anyone ever told you how obnoxious you are?

- And has anyone ever told you that you whine too much? God! Now I'm remembering all the reasons why I don't like you!- Usagi scoffed.

Mamoru kept looking at the pajama that Usagi threw at him and she had went out back to grab a phone and call for help. He had gotten a little frustrated after seeing how mush he had suffered inside just so she would blow him away. But even when Usagi tried to ignore it, she had been shocked and moved by his kiss. She had let loose just like he did and she had enjoyed it. Why was she pulling away?

There was no way on earth he was going put on that pajama! No way in hell…..

* * *

Mamoru couldn't believe he was actually wearing that stupid pajama. If Motoki saw him he would be dying of laughter. Especially after it was his fault he was there. If he hadn't told him that Usagi was a good choice for him and that he needed a woman he wouldn't be having these thoughts about Usagi.

No, there is someone else. Madame Karma! Somehow she did something. He might not be a believer of bad luck and curses, but maybe she was the one who stole his gasoline and made Usagi's car die out. And maybe she made the battery of their cell phones die out.

Yes it seemed easy to blame someone. But something in his mind made him think that this was all his fault, for not knowing how to control his needs. Usagi didn't need to see the lack of entertainment he had. Though it seemed fun to see if Usagi was up to the type of entertainment he needed.

She came back with a tray with two cups of coffee and a plate of cookies. There was a small cup with milk and a cup with sugar. She put it on a table and Mamoru was just staring at her. She was wearing the red dress but it made her show her long silky legs and it was a tad bit small, it almost showed her but as she had put the tray on the table.

- Nice pajama- Usagi smiled- glad to see you didn't want to get a cold.

- Yes well you don't look so bad yourself- Mamoru looked at her up and down.

- Yes well I'm a size bigger than this but it's a good thing the fabric stretches- Usagi said as she tried to pull down the dress so it could cover some part of her legs, but in vain- I called the Car Association and they told me that they would be here in a couple of hours. How would you like your coffee?

- I want some decaf, I don't want to loose the sleep at night.

- Don't worry I used decaf. I don't want to loose sleep either. Sugar?

- One of sugar and very little milk- Mamoru grabbed his cup once she finished and she held a cookie which he accepted. He remembered the way she had told him about the cookie, "_BITE ME_" she had said. And it didn't seem like such a bad idea.

- Why don't you tell me about yourself?- Usagi suggested, she clearly needed a distraction from imagining him naked and in her arms. Mamoru looked at her puzzled- You said I don't know you much so why don't you tell me about yourself.

- Well there isn't much to say. I live alone and I mostly stick to my work. I don't have any family so I don't have much to say. Motoki and I used to live together but he moved to another apartment close to his other job after he quit the arcade shop. I just don't have time for socializing. But Motoki insists I get a woman or something like that.

- I see- Usagi took a sip of her coffee- You seem to have the same thing as I do. Minako insists so much about how I should get a boyfriend and well right now I just love my job so much I don't think I need to get a man. It's not like I haven't gone out on dates, but they always end up being too self-centered or too stupid or too nerdy. I have to say that compared to being with those guys or being alone, I prefer to be alone.

- I see we finally agree on something- Mamoru chuckled- do you live on your own too?

- Yeah, well after I told my father that I was going to start a business he didn't seem to be very happy with it. So I started to get my independence and I moved from my parents' house. Makoto and I used to live together, but she kind of got tired of me being such a slacker when it came to cleaning. And what about you? Why do you live all alone?

- My parents died in a car accident when I was merely five and it's been all alone since then. I miss them from time to time but I can manage.

- I am so sorry- Usagi said compassionately- I had no idea. No wonder you seem so tough.

- Looks like you are looking for more compliments- Mamoru smiled- Well Usagi, you are a very strong woman. And I have to say that you look spectacular in that dress.

- You are only saying that so you can get another cookie- She laughed

- True but I still think so- Mamoru said giving her a sexy smile and she felt her face was turning red.

Usagi turned around and tried to get the image of Mamoru naked, kissing her and making her scream out of her mind. It didn't matter what that damn medium said, Mamoru was not her soul mate and she was not attracted to him.

"_LIAR_" a voice in her mind said as she scolded herself, "_Stop thinking if him like that, stop thinking of him in any way possible!_"

She got back with a cookie in the shape of a pair of lips and she extended it to him.

- Here you go. Bite me!

Mamoru grabbed her hand and he got up very close to her.

- I think you should change the name of the cookie- Mamoru whispered in her ear very softly and sexy.

- And what do you have in mind?

- Kiss me- he said smiling.

- Ok- was all she could say. That man took the words away from her without even thinking.

- Suddenly you agree with everything.

- That's what happens when a sexy guy talks sweetly into my ears- she began to blush- ok, kiss me!

- And indeed I shall- he said in a deep voice.

He got close to her lips and trapped them with his. He let go of everything that he had tried to grab her so she wouldn't escape this time. Usagi felt the room spin and loose control of everything. She grabbed to his neck since she felt her legs all wobbly and she wasn't going to last long. He started to taste her skin from her neck to the beginning of her breasts. She let her head back and was feeling his lips on her.

- Mamoru, I am not going to last much like this- Usagi said very softly.

- You are right- Mamoru kept kissing her but he saw around the room- wanna see if your counter can support out weight?

Usagi just nodded and he grabbed her legs as he carried her once again to the counter. Once he sat her there, he began to kiss her lips passionately and devouring each other with yearning. She tried to wrap her legs around him as he was pulling the straps of her dress. He kissed her skin and was trying to take her bra off as she was grabbing from his shoulders and leaning her head back so she could feel the sensations going through her body. Once her breasts were free, he kissed them delicately and then he saw how her nipples got hard and he kept on kissing. Usagi was barely breathing and she seemed to want to scream from pleasure.

- Your skin is just as I imagined it- Mamoru said softly against her skin- it tastes of sugar and flowers. Delicious!

- Oh, so you have been imagining this- Usagi smiled seductively.

- Oh yes, and you don't know how much I have been wanting to taste you here- he touched her arms- and here- as he kissed her breasts- and very much here!

He extended his hand all the way to her legs, in a very intimate zone. Usagi understood immediately what he tried to say. He was trying to touch her in the very intimate part of her Body. Once he gained access, he opened his eyes wide and smiled.

- You aren't wearing nothing underneath- he said in a sexy voice.

- I didn't think….ah….I would need it- Usagi was struggling to think but with him touching her that way she was barely thinking straight- I cant believe this is how it feels.

- You mean no one has ever touched you there?

- No, one has ever touched me there. As a matter a fact this is the first time I am completely naked in front of a man.

- You're a virgin?- Mamoru inquired.

- Yes, but it doesn't matter. I need you and you need me! Mamoru make love to me- Usagi said it so sweetly and softly as if she begged him to do it. Mamoru never had been with a virgin but Usagi was a hot steaming woman who was yearning to learn from him and he needed her as soon as possible. He only kept kissing her till she was left without any air. Usagi tried to take off his pajamas and touched his skin and kissed his abs as well.

- So beautiful- she whispered.

- But not like you- he said- are you sure you want this?

Usagi pulled his pajama bottom revealing that he didn't have any underwear as well. She opened her eyes widely and just nodded. He grabbed her chin and made her raise her sights on him. He kissed her passionately and touched all of her back skin. She just closed her eyes and let him do all the exploring he wanted. He grabbed something from his pocket and he put on a condom as he continued to kiss her skin.

- I'm not going to last long- Usagi said heavily.

- As you wish my dear- Mamoru said as he possessed her in body and soul. Once they were one, he tried to move softly so she could get used to the feeling. Usagi felt a little bit of pain but as soon as the time went on, she let herself go and felt pleasure.

Mamoru knew she was a virgin, so he tried to go slowly for her, but she pushed him with her legs to go deeper, he couldn't contain himself. He picked up the pace as she felt her body fill with pleasure. She moaned of pleasure and scratched his back. She suddenly felt like she was floating and as she closed her eyes she saw like fireworks explode in her eyes. And soon he gained up on her and exploded inside of her as well.

Suddenly they heard a something ring. Mamoru and Usagi opened their eyes and found what was beeping. It was Mamoru's beeper. He slowly let her go and went to grab his beeper.

- Damn, it's my boss- Mamoru rubbed his temples. He turned around and saw Usagi a bit disappointed and grabbing her clothes- wait what are you doing?

- Mamoru, I know that what we just had was good, but I can't let you stop your job because of me. And even when all of this was amazing, I know we are very different from one another.

- So you are regretting it- Mamoru tried to conclude.

- No it's not that! This had to happen sooner or later- Usagi blushed- I admit I was hoping you would. But we work together, it would be a bit hard for us.

- So we should forget- Mamoru said. It sounded a bit harsh but it was true, this would make their work relation worse than what it already was. He got his clothes back on and once they had their cars fixed, they both went their different ways.

"_Yes_" thought Usagi "_Its best we kept our distance_"

"_Cant say I failed_" Mamoru thought "_I must have fallen in the temptation of the night. I mean it is Valentines Day. Thought…_"

"_I am never going to forget this night no matter how hard I try_" they both thought.

_**A.N.**__ Hola my dear readers! I'm a bit back on business! I must say that this was a bit hard to write but I managed to get it through. I hope you guys don't hate me for adding the sexual scene. Although think many of you were all hoping or waiting for that to happen! Ha admit it! I just sat back, put on some romantic music and let the imagination roll!_

_Your reviews were fantastic! Some same as usual but I love to hear from you guys! Arabella I have to give my biggest thanks! I loved all of your reviews! Especially the ones on the other FF. Shana I thank you deeply since you have supported me since the beginning and even on the other FF as well! And the rest Kisses to all! _

_BTW My Bday was on august 8! I am happily 17! I'm not afraid to say my age (now) so Ill just say it loud and proud! 17! FREE CAKE FOR EVERYONE! *Dances like Johnny Bravo" ok now that I have that out of my system , got to book it! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Haruhi Usangie sat on the wall, Haruhi Usangie had a great fall. All the kings' horses and all the kings' men couldn't give her Sailor Moon ever again. (Since it wasn't hers to begin with!)

(_**A.N.**__ Due to the fact that many of you might be too innocent for the sexual scenes I am going to rate this chapter and the last one as M. but if you STILL give a damn and you like this by all means continue to read! ^^_)

**Chapter 6**

Usagi was baking a fresh batch of cookies on that fresh Friday morning. She had given them a new name and were now a hit! All week was a series of successful and unfortunate events. Successful on the count that everything was selling well. Unfortunate on the count that she just couldn't take off her mind that Valentines Day night where she had made to the one and only person she had swore never to have feelings for, Mamoru Chiba.

Every night was a restless night, with hot vivid images that just would let her sleep. She remembered that night for the rest of the week and was now menacing to leave her without sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, those images came and she just couldn't take them away. But she didn't just imagine that night, she had imagined Mamoru in different ways. Different situations. Different positions. Different kisses that just made her have weak legs just thinking about it.

When she came to work that Monday, Mamoru passed her by as if she were just invisible. The nerve of that guy! How in the world can he act so cool and calm while she desperately wanted to throw herself to his arms? Every time she saw him, she just wanted to have the feeling of his lips on top of hers and repeating the experience. But maybe this was for the best. An affair with someone he has a contract could be risky and prejudicially wrong. "_**BUT STILL!**__"_ she thought as she was taking the cookies out of the oven "_The least he can do is send me some flowers, a note, or something like that! Comes to show you! Men are complete idiots!"_

When Usagi was in her break, she went to see the e-mail of the store. Different people liked to send orders of the cookies they wanted through e-mail so Usagi had developed one. She saw one e-mail that left her eyes wide open like plates. There was an e-mail from Mamoru!

"_**Meet me at my office after work**_" was all the message said.

Usagi grew angry and impatient. More impatient than anything. "_No hello? No how are you? This guy has as much sensibility as a cucumber!_" she thought angrily. But even when her anger was up, she couldn't say no. She knew he would act as serious as usual and he would scold her about her mannequins or the name of her cookies. She just needed to think of him as the grouchy boss he has always been.

After work she went to his office and as usual he was the last one there. It was a little late but she knew that it didn't matter to this "Informal Clone". She walked inside his office and there he was, all formal. He was wearing his usual suit and was looking at some papers on his desk as he looked at his laptop for moments.

- Close the door behind you- Mamoru said without even looking at her. Usagi did as she was told. When she turned around after closing the door, she saw Mamoru closing his laptop and looking directly at her. This gave her the chills all over her body.

- You wanted to see me?- Usagi said nervously.

- Usagi, we need to discuss some personal things. First of all tell me how your week has been.

- Well I have been very busy with work but somehow I get the feeling that something is wrong.

- How is that so?

- Well first of all the stove has been giving me problems. And that Stove is brand new! The washing machine broke down and I can't get a new one. I lost the key to my house, my cat ate all the kitty food and now I have to buy more!- Usagi began- And I have been having these weird dreams- "_About you and they wont let me sleep!_" she thought.

- Well I had a worse week- Mamoru got up and started to walk to her- My home computer broke down and I had a bunch of documents there, I lost my key too, the neighbor's dog doesn't let me sleep, some kid must have left a red crayon on the washing machine of the store cause now I have pink underwear!

- Well at least you didn't have weird dreams- Usagi tried to smile, but very weakly.

- Oh I had dreams alright, but they weren't weird at all- Mamoru was standing right in front of Usagi when he added- More like Erotic.

Usagi felt a shiver run through her spine as Mamoru grabbed her chin and looked at her deeply in her eyes, his ocean blue eyes filled with a dark mixture that looked like high tide. The simple contact of his hand on her skin made all the images come back to her mind.

- And do you want to know the star of my dreams?- he asked her seductively.

- Angelina Jolie?

Mamoru made a buzzer sound and got closer to her ear and whispered- You.

- I think that makes two of us- Usagi admitted- you were a XIX century pirate.

- And I took you on my ship.

- Because you kidnapped me- Usagi could barely breathe

- I cut your dress with my knife.

- I had nothing else to wear.

- And I made love to you.

- Every time you could.

- All the time. Till we were left wit no more energies- Mamoru was dangerously close to her. She needed space to think, but everything was overwhelming her- I think this means something.

- What do you mean?

- You have been having bad luck and so have I, we both have been facing these dreams. I think what Madame Karma said was right.

- But I thought you said you didn't believe in curses- Usagi looked at him confused.

- But these dreams must mean something.

- Mamoru, they are just dreams!

- But very great dreams- He gave her a very sexy smile. Oh how Usagi hated his sexy smile!

- I won't say they weren't! God knows they were. You and I know they were! What I'm trying to say is that lets not get carried away. I mean, you and I are completely different. How can I know that a relationship with you is good? You're an Informal Clone for heavens sake!

- What's that?- he looked puzzled.

- Informal Clone is what I call all those business men that come into my restaurant and are always stuck on work and are so serious and stuck on their own work! Every time I see you, you are always wearing a suit and you never even take a break from your work. Live life, man! I think you are so stuck in your work that you don't even look at the simple things.

- So that's what you think of me- Mamoru looked down and suddenly looked up- what if I can prove to you that I am not an Informal Clone like you think.

- Mamoru, you are one! I bet you don't even know the color of my eyes!- She closed them in that second.

- You have huge azure eyes that look like the icing of a cupcake and the always shine like the sky on a cloudless summer day- He said softly.

Usagi opened her eyes widely and looked at him. She was surprised he even made those types of commentaries about her eyes.

- You seem surprised- Mamoru said.

- Yes well I never thought you had actually looked into my eyes- Usagi smirked.

- I told you I wasn't all "Informal Clone"- Mamoru said- Listen I know that you and I have had our differences. And I seriously thought this was a bad idea, but let's say that this so called "curse" is true. It wouldn't hurt us to see if this curse is real or not. Think of it as a test if you must.

- So you are proposing me to have a relationship to see if this curse is real? You mean as a couple?

- Well of course we will do the things couples do- Mamoru got closer to her and rubbed the skin of her neck with his nose- like kissing, touching…. and of course there's the sex.

- I suppose I should accept- Usagi said- I guess this wont harm us more than what we already are.

- So what do you say?

- I agree. And we can start right away. And by right away, I mean I need you right away- she smiled seductively as he got closer to her lips.

- As you wish- Mamoru whispered as he took possession of her lips. He kissed her passionately and making sure that she knew that those sweet lips of hers belonged to him. Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck since he was incredibly taller than her. She rustled his midnight black hair and rubbed softly a sensible part behind his ears that made him moan of pleasure.

- You want to see if my desk is sturdier than your counter?- He inquired.

- Heck yes!- Usagi said as he pushed her gently to the desk. They kept kissing until the bumped into the desk. Mamoru carried her on top of the desk and was taking her shirt of with a quick pace.

- Oh you don't know how long I have wanted this. It was pure torture to see you every day and not go and kiss your sweet skin- Mamoru kissed every centimeter of her skin as he pushed her bra aside- you taste so sweet, like sugar.

- Its all yours for the taking. And by the way that makes two of us.- Usagi pushed herself against him so he could have more access to her breasts. He kept on kissing her as tried to take his shirt off. He had enough time to take her pants and underwear off. Now she was completely naked and Mamoru extended his hand to the very center of her feminine body.

He moved his and Usagi could just feel the electricity go though her entire body causing her to be immerse in a cloud of pure and utter pleasure. She closed her eyes and just let him touch her till he drove her crazy. He slowed the pace and let her body dissolve him his hand.

- Someone's having an orgasm- Mamoru smiled. It took a little longer than what she thought but she tried to think at least a little after that.

- And someone is wearing too much clothes!- Usagi pulled his pants in one single stroke and there Mamoru showed her the evident sign that he was feeling the same things she was feeling- Condom?

- Damn its in my pocket!

- Here it was in my pocket, lucky thing you didn't put it on the floor.

- You don't sound like the virgin I thought you were- Mamoru gave a half smile.

- That's because you took that away from me. Or better yet I gave it to you- Usagi whispered in a deep sexy voice. Mamoru quickly prepared himself and before she could think, he was separating her legs. In a single move he possessed her and moved at a slow pace. Usagi was only grabbing herself from his shoulders but she began to move underneath him.

- You learn quick

- I learn form the best- Usagi began to kiss his lips as he kept moving but they separated since Usagi felt as if the air of the room was leaving and left them in a swarm of pleasure. She tried to close her eyes and soon she began to see those same firework sparks she saw the last time she was with him. She wrapped her legs as well, inviting him to go deeper. She even pushed him. Soon the room began to be flooded with the sound of their moans. Mamoru exploded inside and gave one last move till he ended hugging Usagi.

- That. Was. SPECTACULAR!- Usagi screamed as she kept kissing Mamoru's skin.

- Once again, that makes two of us- Mamoru answered breathless.

- I Cant believe this is happening! I….I don't even know what to say!

- Wow I finally learned a way to make you stay quiet- Mamoru chuckled.

- Well if you make this as spectacular as this I will be silent for the rest of my life!

- Would you like to repeat this in my house?

- Is Mr. Mamoru Chiba inviting me to another encounter of wild sex?

- Another and a dozen, no a dozen dozens if you want!- he kissed her neck.

- A dozen dozens? We are going to need a lot of condoms!- Usagi giggled- And tell me Mamoru, do you have a desk in your house?

- Yes, and I also have a tub, a bed and a huge sofa. For our personal entertainment- Mamoru said in a deep voice.

- Wow, I guess you aren't the "Informal Clone" I thought you were!- Usagi joked- I'm wanting to meet the other side of serious Mamoru Chiba.

- And I'm dying to meet the other side of the obnoxious Usagi Tsukino- He joked too.

- That makes too of us- Usagi laughed.

_**A.N.**__ Hey my readers! I know many of you guys were surprised by the vents of last chapter and well I have top say I'm surprised too! Who knew I had it in me? Guess all these year of reading romance novels finally worked off! I am glad you guys didn't get mad (or at least I think you didn't) about the last chapter. I was somehow desperate to liberate them from the pressure they were having and I guess this was the perfect way. I hope you guys don't start thinking that I'm weird or something weird! I'm just a lover of romance! Anyways if you liked this chapter as well PLEASE let me know! I kind of wrote it out of improvising and I hope I didn't mess up! Ok got to book it! Love ya!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: In absolutely NO way can I own Sailor Moon! May lightning strike me if I did….Hey! I'm Alive! Told ya!

**Chapter 7**

Things were going on pretty great. Usagi and Mamoru had been going out for three months and they were getting to know each other very well. In many aspects. After some time, Mamoru invited Usagi to live with him in his apartment so they wouldn't have to travel much to sere each other. But even when they lived together, they went to work in different cars and in different times. Mamoru would leave at six while Usagi would leave an hour later since she always had the batch of cookies ready the night before.

Over the last few months, Usagi got to know Mamoru as something more than her boss. At first, she thought that their relationship would be purely physical and they both agreed to that at the beginning. They knew that once the fire of the passion would die out they would continue in the same working relationship they always had and things would go back to normal. But the more Usagi was with him, the more she wanted to stay and make him happy. And the feeling was mutual. Mamoru felt the same way for her. She even began to call him Mamo-chan and he called her Usako.

Usagi loved his company and many aspects of him. Like the fact that he had a strong weakness for her cookies, so every day she would invent new cookies just for him. Like when she invented a cookie in the shape of a bed which she called "Take me to bed", and he did take her there, many, many times. She loved how he had a little wrinkle in the side of his lip when he smiled. How he always talked in a passionate and strong about the things he liked. They both loved comedy and coffee beside a warm fire. But there were differences, but nothing too big. Usagi preferred to read a comic than to read a boring novel, but Mamoru showed her many novels she could read and understand. And now every time they could, they would discuss different things like, the weather, politics, music, things normal couples did.

Mamoru had to go to a trip to another town and Usagi was left so lonely. She never knew how much his absence would affect her. She was trying to be practical about this situation. Even when she was a hopeless romantic, she knew she had to think straight. Was she falling in love with Mamoru? As in TRUE LOVE? She knew she had a feeling for him, but she always though it was for the physical attraction, but now she needed him at her side everyday.

It was Friday and she was almost closing the shop when she received a text from Mamoru. "_**Meet me in my office**_" it said. She let out a huge smile and a great sigh. "_He never changes. Always sending me simple texts and once he is with me, he never stops talking_" she thought as she giggled.

She closed the shop and went to the office. She was dressing a simple white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She had forgotten to take off her apron and was a little dirty from the flour but she didn't mind. As soon as she entered she saw him sitting in his chair with his red tie loose and his white shirt all wrinkled. He was looking seriously at some papers in his desk and once he looked up he just made a sign for her to close the door, but was still completely serious. Once the door was closed Usagi turned around and he had completely changed, he was sitting with a huge smile and a deep fire in his eyes.

- Did you miss me?- He asked raising his eyebrow in such a sexy way.

- Do you want me to tell you the truth or one of those little lies that wont hurt your feelings?- Usagi smiled.

- Lie to me- Mamoru kept on smiling as he got up to be at her side.

- I didn't even notice you were gone. In no way did I miss you- Usagi giggled as he was taking her by the waist.

- Well that makes two of us. I didn't miss you in the least bit.

- Hasn't anyone ever told you that you suck at lying?

- I remember a certain someone say that- he laughed deeply- now shut up and kiss me.

- As you wish- Usagi smiled and finally kissed him passionately as to show him the great yearning she had for him. And he did the same to her. And so passed a while till they were left in the sofa of the office all sweaty and with nothing on- Wow, you did miss me!

- You have no idea- Mamoru sighed- but I have to tell you something.

- What is it Mamo-chan?

- Usako, you do know the reason why I left to that trip?

- Yeah! You left for the monthly review of the company space. You said you go there every two months so your boss can see how things are going.

- Yes, well in this meeting….you were the reason of the meeting- Mamoru said slowly.

- Huh? I don't guess why Maxfield Stanton would want to talk about me? Unless he was talking about the cookies I make.

- That was one thing. Look Usako, Mr. Stanton loved your cookies….but there was something he didn't like.

- Is it the sugar? I was thinking of making a special line for diets and many have been suggesting me recipes…

- Its not only the cookies Usako. He came here a month ago in the party and had a look at your establishment. As far as the merchandise goes, he loves it…..it's just…..he thinks that the propaganda….

- Mamoru? Where are you getting at?

- I told you a long time ago that the decoration and the way you sell your cookies are a little…intrepid.

- That's the freakin point!- Usagi began to distance herself a bit but was still beside Mamoru- Mamo-chan, now a days sex is what sells things. Maxfield Stanton should know that MY cookies are what sell the most THANKS to the fact that I sell them that way.

- And I told him that! But he still insisted that it was too unorthodox and scandalous. So he insisted in…..quit our working unions with you- Mamoru said slowly. But nothing, even the fact that he said it calmly could save him from the storm that was brewing inside of Usagi.

- YOU'RE FIRING ME?- She yelled as she got up- they can't do this to me! I am they're number one seller. And you thought that a little sex would calm me down from this didn't you? You agree with them don't you?

- Usako, I….

- Don't Usako me! I should have known this wouldn't work. Something in my head said not to get involved with an informal clone but I went to the wolf's pit and I fell in lo….It doesn't matter now, because I'm officially breaking this relationship.

- Usagi, I swear to god I didn't have sex with you just so you wouldn't get mad. I planned on telling you directly but then you came in with those sexy eyes and I just couldn't resist. Please don't get mad at me. I was beginning to think this relationship could work.

- Mamoru, just answer me something, do you agree with those idiots? Do you think that the way I sell my merchandise is wrong?

Mamoru didn't answer and he only looked down. Usagi got her clothes on and just slammed the door on the way out. Mamoru was feeling like a total idiot. He should have told her that even when they were right about how the way she sold her cookies was a tad wrong, but he didn't care if she sold them using naked women, all he cared was that she was doing something that was fulfilling her. But now he wasn't even going to able to tell her anything. She wasn't going to listen to him.

Usagi was stomping through the halls. How dare he tell her she was wrong! He of all people! And to think that she was falling for him. He was so nice, such a gentleman and incredibly great lover. But there were so many things about Mamoru she was crazy about. "_But it doesn't matter now, he made his choice and I made mine, from now on we have to be separated…"_

"_Maybe this will pass in a couple of days_" They both thought.

* * *

"_THIS WON'T PASS BY!_" Usagi thought as she was she was sitting in her sofa. After the fight with Mamoru she left his apartment and she grabbed hers back. She seemed sad. More than that, she was devastated. A sofa, a bucket of ice-cream and cookies, could this get any worse?

Suddenly the doorbell rang. As she was getting the door and opened it she thought it could. Outside were Makoto, Minako and Amy.

- Usa-chan, you look…horrible!- said Minako.

- Thanks Minako, you sure know what to say at times like this- Usagi said sarcastically.

- Usa-chan, you seriously need to get out of this apartment- Makoto said- It's not good for you to be like this.

- It doesn't matter. I lost my job, the guy I thought I loved, and my dreams, what's left for me now?- Usagi began to cry.

* * *

- Mamoru! What on earth happened? This is the end of the earth!

- Calm your jets Motoki- Mamoru rubbed his temples. He wasn't in the mood to hear his best friend wail- what's wrong?

- What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? I'll tell you what's wrong! Constant Cravings closed! THAT'S WHATS WRONG!- Motoki wailed off- I don't know what I'm going to do! I need Usagi's coffee and cookies. You know those are the only reasons I wake up in the morning!

- Well you are just going to find another coffee shop- Mamoru shrugged and tried to continue working on his laptop, but Motoki was pushing him to look at him.

- I have tried! But every place taste like garbage compared to Usagi's cookies! I need my sugar intake or else….I might go crazy!

- Motoki, calm down and reason this, will you? It's just coffee and cookies.

- You sure are taking this too calmly- Motoki raised his eyebrow- I thought you would be desperate to get Usa back.

- Well as you can see I'm fine…..as far as it goes.

- I smell a lonely cat here. You miss Usagi, don't you?

Mamoru was still looking at his laptop when he suddenly stopped typing and looked down.

- YES! I miss her like hell! Stupid Karma won't let me be!

- What do you mean karma?

- Remember the day I went to see Madame Karma on the Valentine's Day? Well on that day, she said that Usagi was my soul mate and that we have to be together or else karma will chase us and make our lives miserable.

- WOW! And here I thought not getting any could drive a man crazy- Motoki said as he patted Mamoru on his shoulder- And you are the clear example of it!

- Listen to me! I'm not kidding! The medium said that if I deny my love for Usagi or if she denies her love for me, then we would be cursed. Crazy things were happening and one thing led to another and we agreed to a relationship just to see if this could work. At first, I thought this was only physical, but I miss her a lot. I feel like I'm running out of oxygen here!

- Physical? You mean….you went all the way with Usagi?

- FOCUS MOTOKI! This isn't about sex! It might have seen as such but not for me! I think….I'm…

- Falling in love with Usagi? Man, you sure are slow at this. Everyone knew that! A long time ago!

- You knew?

- What do you think I'm blind? Of course I knew! Everyone knew! You two are complete spazzes when it comes to love.

- But it's too late now, I lost her because of my stupid job- Mamoru smacked his head and suddenly had an idea- I might still have a chance!

- Um, Mamoru? What are you planning?

- You'll see Motoki- Mamoru smiled- You'll see!

* * *

Weeks went by and Usagi didn't even know what to do! She was at home all day and she didn't even have new ideas for cookies. Too much pressure. Too much sorrow. She didn't even know what to do! Suddenly the bell rang.

- Can't a girl be left alone for once! Minako, Makoto, Amy, I swear to god if you guys…..oh!

Standing outside her door was Mamoru Chiba. The informal clone. The man who fired her. The man she was madly in love with. She opened the door slowly and saw him completely. He was in his usual suit, all formal and all clone. Even in the distance she could smell his cologne and his aftershave that drove her crazy. It took a lot of courage to stand calmly in front of him. He looked so handsome while she…OH MY GOD! She was wearing her pajamas and had her hair in their usual pigtails but all messed up and her cheeks were all red as well as her eyes. She tried to fix herself quickly but she couldn't do much.

- Hello Usagi- Mamoru greeted.

- Konichiwa Mamoru- She said calmly.

- Are you ok? You seem….a little swelled up.

- I'm fine! "_NO YOU BIG IDIOT! I'm not fine and it's all thanks to you and the fact that I love you!_"

- May I come in?- Mamoru asked and Usagi just led him in formally.

- Please excuse the mess, you know I'm not the biggest fan of cleaning. Plus I wasn't expecting visits.

- It's ok- Mamoru smiled. "_Same adorable Usako. Never changes_"

- do you want some coffee? Water?

- No thanks- Mamoru shook his head and took out a bouquet of flowers- I brought you roses, I hope they're still your favorite.

- They are. Thank you- Usagi grabbed the bouquet- I'll go put them in water.

- Usako, wait!- Mamoru stopped her. Usagi was left looking at him with eyes filled with confusion- We have to talk.

- Yeah, but I have to…

- Now!- Mamoru insisted and she only followed him to the sofa- Usako, I'm sorry for not helping you keep your job. I was trying to defend you but the odds were not on your favor. Those idiots don't know a good propaganda even if it hit them in the face- Usagi giggled a bit and tried to smile lightly. Mamoru grabbed her chin and looked deeply in her eyes- If the red of your eyes is because of me than I'm deeply sorry. You have no idea what it is saying no to your boss. I would defend you but he warned me that he would fire me too if I didn't do as he said.

- Its ok Mamoru. I've gotten over it. I'm a big girl remember- She tried to smile but she only did it weakly.

- Usako, I don't know how to express my feelings, you know I'm….what do you call me al the time? Functional robot?

- Informal clone- Usagi corrected him.

- Yeah that! So as an informal clone, it's difficult for me to express myself. But it all centers to this. Usako, I love you. I know that at first we were only trying to see if this could work, but for me since the beginning it was a real relationship. When I touched you the first time, it was because you drove me crazy. Even when I first met you and you offered me that cookie called "a slow trip to pleasure". God! I swear I desired you since then. But as I got to know you, I fell for you and….

- Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?- Usagi smiled.

- Actually, people always tell me that I don't speak as much as should.

- Then I must have the power to make you a chatterbox- Usagi giggled. Mamoru just looked at her in confusion and she only smiled widely as she grabbed him tight from his tie- I love you too! I have always liked you, you informal clone! And I don't how it happened or when it happened, all I care now is that we both feel this.

Usagi kissed him deeply and Mamoru just let himself go. He grabbed her waist and with his hands he went all the way up to her neck, feeling and desiring every single fiber of her skin. She cooped her hands on his face and felt his skin as he suddenly untied his tie.

- Now that's the Mamo-chan I love, the one who can always loosen his tie with me but tightens it in public.

- As long as you get to untie it, I have no opposition- Mamoru smiled and kissed her.

Suddenly Usagi felt an idea spark in her head. This hasn't happened in a long time. Could it be that Mamoru's kisses are the ones who give her ideas for her cookies? She was thinking of the cookie, the sweetness, the flavor, the shape, but suddenly her ideas were cut off as Mamoru tried to catch his breath.

- Now that everything is good between us, where do you think you are going to put your coffee shop now?

- I don't know. It's hard to get a space as good as the one I had. It had the perfect location in all of Japan. But I guess I can search somewhere.

- And what if I told you that I got a space for you? Even better than the one you had before.

- That's impossible! I searched everywhere and all of the spaces cost a lot of money!

- Well I searched a special place. And its your if you like- Mamoru smiled.

- But I can't have my old space back? How did you get Maxfield to let me back in?

- Who said anything about Maxfield? I'm talking about a new place that just opened called "green space" that's perfect for your shop.

- NO WAY! You seriously did that? How? I thought you worked for Stanton Inc.

- I quit. If they can't use my girlfriends ideas then I have nothing to do for them. Its their loss. I met up with an old college buddy and I found out he was building a space as well. plus, he is a fan to the bone of your cookies. Once I told him about your situation he didn't even hesitate to ask you for a space.

- But what about your job? Where are you going to work now?

- Usako, you are now looking at the new manager of "Green Space" enterprises. If you accept this offer I am going to be your boss….again- Mamoru laughed.

- Well Boss, seems like I have nothing to loose- Usagi smiled hanging on to his neck- But tell me now, did you miss me?

- Like hell! I don't want to live another day where you are not at my side- Mamoru smiled.

- Well that makes two of us- Usagi laughed and kissed Mamoru deeply as she sealed the promise of their love in that deep, loving, and passionate kiss.

_A.N. KONICHIWA! I know you guys must be saying FINALLY! Well you gotta have patience with a college chic! I know I'm slow but its all because I__'m planning this story really good so you guys can enjoy it. Phew, its not easy planning a laboral plan for a elementary school job, being on Facebook, hanging out with friends, writing FFs, watching anime and reading Mangas! _

_As much as I hate to say this, this is the last chapter of the story! BUUAAAA! Usa wants to cry! But I know you guys enjoyed this story just as much as I enjoyed writing it! I am deeply thankful to everyone who has been reviewing, adding me to their favorites, or even adding me as their favorite Author! You guys are the best! But I know that every story needs a good Epilogue so I swear that as soon as I can I will write it and of course my acknowledgements to each and every person who has reviewed! But for now I hope you guys love this ending! Review! _

_Gotta book it! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: For the record, I have never owned Sailor Moon. I am not Naoko Takeuchi and I could never exceed my sempai's greatness!

**Epilogue**

- ORDER UP!- Usagi screamed as she was delivering her fresh batch of cookies called "Sparks fly" that was in the shape of a lightning bolt. Her line of cookies and coffee were starting to sell fast as soon as she had re-opened her business months back. Thanks to the owner of "Green Space" and to her loving Mamoru. Thanks to the new space, the store was always full of customers and right now they were in the middle of the busiest moments of the day. But soon everything was coming back to calm as the customers slowered with every passing minute.

- Coming right up!- said Amy from the counter as she turned around to Usagi- Usa-chan! You have an order on table 4!

- Coming! Makoto, take would you?- Usagi said as she cleaned her hands with her apron and taking a small ring from her pocket and putting it on her left hand ring finger- I got myself an informal clone to see!

- You go get him- Makoto winked- I'll take care from here.

Usagi took off her apron and went to the table. There he was sitting as handsome as he always did, reading the newspaper and checking his laptop. But once he saw her, he left all that down and smiled at her with those sexy lips that made her go crazy.

- I would kiss you if it weren't for the fact that there are still customers here- Usagi smiled at Mamoru.

- We customers don't mind!- Motoki said smiling.

- Shut it Motoki!- Mamoru laughed- How are things going?

- Same as usual, busy! But the more customers, the more I sell my cookies. I have been selling my new cookies and they spread like wildfire. I had I gotta say things cant get better than this!

- So the fact that I asked you to marry me doesn't have anything to do with your happiness- Mamoru raised his eyebrow and Usagi just laughed as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

- Of course it does! All that happiness gave me ideas, for cookies, which are now being sold like crazy- Usagi smiled-and its all thanks to you and this ring!

- So when is the big day?- Motoki asked.

- In two months- Mamoru smiled as he kept looking at Usagi as she did the same.

- Who would have thought that you two being total polar opposites were gonna get fall in love and get married?- Motoki joked- I gotta know how thi happened.

- Well if you really want to know…- Usagi smiled.

- KARMA HAD TO DO WITH IT!- Mamoru and Usagi said at the same time and laughing.

* * *

A couple of seats back, Isabelle Jacobs was eating her favorite cookie, one she had tried for there first time months back. "just for you legs" was the name, and ever since she had tried that cookie she had been hooked to "Constant Cravings" cookies. She looked at the couple who seemed to be enjoying themselves and looking at each other with tender eyes.

- Ah love! Its in the air- She sighed- Guess my job was done after all. Another good job thanks to the great Madame Karma.

She smiled and took a sip of her coffee as she saw a man who was sitting with the couple stand up and was aiming to leave when she stopped him.

- I see you sad young man- Isabella grabbed his hand- Are you ill?

- No, its just…one gets tired of the same thing. I guess I wanna have the same luck as my best friend over there- The young man said as he pointed to the couple who were kissing.

- What's your name?

- Motoki- The man said as he looked at Isabella in a weird way.

- Well Motoki, what if I told you that you could have a woman at your side sooner than you think. You wanna know when love will knock on your door?- She said as the man only nodded- Well go see her. She has the answers.

Isabella got up and gave Motoki a small card as she got her things and left. Motoki looked at the lady as she left and was puzzled. Then he looked down at the card that she had given to him.

"**The Grand Madame Karma: **_She sees it all and knows it all."_


End file.
